1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio gateway device and more particularly to an audio gateway device that is adapted to be used in a network of one or more digital audio playback devices which provides a gateway to the Internet for such digital audio playback devices and provides additional functionality such as synchronizing the digital audio content and playlists between the digital audio playback devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of different devices for digital audio playback are known. Handheld or portable audio players, mobile as well as fixed audio players are known. Examples of such handheld audio players are compact disc (CD) players and MP3 players. Such mobile audio players include audio players, such as CD players, mounted in vehicles. Such mobile audio players are known to be mounted either in-dash in the vehicle or in the case of conversion vans and recreational vehicles in ceiling of the vehicle. Examples of fixed digital audio playback devices include stand-alone players and rack players that are adapted to connect to a home stereo system and to an AC power source.
Digital audio content from the Internet is known to be downloaded onto storage devices, such as CDs, by way of a personal computer. Such Internet-based digital audio content has also been downloaded onto portable MP3 audio players. Although such systems allow selected digital audio content to be played when desired by the user, such systems only allow rather limited functionality. As such, various functions, such as interaction, communication and synchronizing the digital content on a plurality of digital audio players must be done manually. Thus, there is a need for system for providing increased functionality of various digital audio players.